The End Approacheth, Part 4
The End Approacheth, Part 4 is the final part to the Noah 10 Matrix Unleashed Finale. It is the series finale! :D Previously Previously on Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed...Noah and Kierra managed to escape the clutches of Vilgax Norris, only to be ambushed again. Noah and Kierra attempt to fight Vilgax, but none of their attacks seems to faze him. Vilgax eventually leads Noah into space, where he tricks Noah and detsroys the Earth! Noah and Vilgax moved their battle to the moon. Just as Noah was about to die, Albedo stepped in! What will happen? Find out on the final chapter of Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed! Episode (Noah): Albedo!? (Albedo): I'm the one who's gonna kill Segurason, Vilgax. Back off. (Vilgax): Well...this is a surprise. (Albedo): Segurason's my prey! And Segurason, once I kill Vilgax, you're next! Albedo transformed into Doomer. He flew towards Vilgax. He shot electricity at him. Vilgax was unfazed. Vilgax shot an eye beam at Albedo, who turned intangible and the lasers missed. Albedo shot more electricity, but Vilgax dodged and punched Albedo in the face and knocked him back. Albedo detransformed. (Albedo): Damn. (Vilgax): Is that really all you got? (Albedo): Why you! (Noah): Albedo wait! (Albedo): SHUT UP! (Vilgax): I suppose this means we're no longer aquaintances? (Albedo): DIE! (Noah): Albedo, don't you see? The only way we can defeat Vilgax is if we work together! (Albedo): Work together with you? Have you gone mad? I'd rather die. (Noah): Well, if you don't, you WILL die, along with existence itself! What's more important to you? Your pride or the Omniverse!? (Albedo): .....Ugh. Fine. But once Vilgax is gone, I'm killing you. (Noah): Heh. You can try. Noah transformed. (Noah): Neo! Albedo transformed. (Albedo): Whipping Boy! Noah shot an energy beam at Vilgax. Albedo ran around and started whipping him. Vilgax jumped out and kicked both of them. Noah flew up and shot a barrage of energy blasts down at Vilgax. Vilgax started flying up at Noah, but Albedo used his whips and caught Vilgax by the leg. He electrocuted him and threw him. (Noah): Nice! (Albedo): Shut up. (Noah): Just making conversation... Vilgax jumped up. He shot lasers at the duo. He knocked them both down and they both detransformed. They both transformed again. (Noah): XLR8! (Albedo): Fasttrack! Noah did a hand sign towards Albedo. Albedo nodded. They both sped around Vilgax. Vilgax stood there doing nothing. They both sped right towards Vilgax. Vilgax quickly placed his arms out and made a forcefield. The forcefield knocked Noah and Albedo back. They both detransformed. (Albedo): This is getting us nowhere. (Noah): There has to be something... Noah and Albedo transformed. (Noah): NRG! (Albedo): Echo Echo! Albedo made two clones and charged at Vilgax. They sonic screamed at him, but Vilgax slapped them all away. They all crashed into a rock. Noah shot an energy beam at Vilgax. Vilgax blocked it and punched Noah into a rock. Suddenly, Albedo jumped out as... (Albedo): Shocksquatch! Albedo tackled Vilgax and electrocuted him. Then he started punching him like Ben Shocksquatch did to Buglizard in "The More Things Change, Part 2". Vilgax kicked Albedo off. Albedo detransformed. Then, Noah jumped out as... (Noah): Karma! Noah shot a positive karma beam at Vilgax. Nothing happened. (Noah): Okay, let's try the other one... Noah shot a negative karma beam at Vilgax. Still no effect. (Noah): That's right...Karma only has a 50% chance of being useful. -_- Vilgax shot an eye beam at Noah and knocked Noah back. Noah detransformed. (Vilgax): Now...THIS! Vilgax pointed his finger at Albedo and shot an energy ball. (Noah): That attack again!? But the attack hit Albedo... (Noah): Albedo! Noah ran to him. Albedo was till barely alive. (Noah): You okay? (Albedo): DO I LOOK OKAY!? Noah transformed. (Noah): First-Aid! Noah healed Albedo. (Albedo): ...Thanks...LOOK OUT! Albedo transformed into Diamondhead and put a diamond barrier up in front of him and Noah. A Vilgax blast hit it. (Vilgax): Darn. (UN): This is getting juicy. Albedo transformed again into Ultimate Diamondhead. Noah transformed into Upgrade, then transformed into Ultimate Upgrade. (Noah): Let's beat 'em. (Albedo): Kk. Albedo shot energy shards at Vilgax. Then, Noah threw an electric bomb at him. Noah and Albedo joined hands and shot a giant energy beam at Vilgax. Noah and Albedo detransformed. When the smoke cleared, Vilgax was hardly fazed. (Vilgax): That was meh at best. (Albedo): Ugh. (Noah): Albedo...we only have one option left... (Albedo): No. No. ABSOLUTELY NOT! I am NOT using Alien X! (Noah): It's our only hope! We may as well try it. (Albedo): Ugh. Fine. Noah and Albedo transformed. (Noah and Albedo): Alien X! (UN): Interesting. IN NOAH ALIEN X'S MIND... (Serena): Look Bellicus! It's Noah Segurason! (Bellicus): Meh. (Noah): Serena, Bellicus. I need your help! (Bellicus): 'I need help' blah blah blah. It's all about you all the time! WHAT ABOUT OUR NEEDS, EH!? (Noah): It's different this time! If we let Vilgax win, he's destroy the Omniverse! (Bellicus): I'm not listening! LA LA LA LA LA! (Serena): Bellicus... (Bellicus): NO. Not this time. We've done him WAAAAAY too many favors. (Noah): You don't understand! If Vilgax wins, he'll kill you, too! (Serena): ... (Bellicus): Not falling for it. (Noah): Fine. Get blown up with everything that exists. (Serena): I'm with you, Noah, but Bellicus and I both have to agree... (Noah): I promise that if you help me, I'll bring Cosmic Cupcakes next time. (Bellicus):...DEAL. IN ALBEDO ALIEN X'S MIND... (Albedo): GIVE ME THE POWER! (Bellicus): NO! (Albedo): NOW YOU MORON! (Serena): You're mean... (Bellicus): SEE WHAT YOU DID? YOU MADE SERENA SAD! (Albedo): JUST LET ME EVOVLE DX BACK IN REALITY. Noah transformed. (Noah): Ultimate Alien X! (Albedo): ... Noah slapped Albedo's Matrix. He transformed into Ultimate Alien X. (Albedo): Thanks. (UN): This will be interesting. Noah and Albedo sped towards Vilgax. Noah punched Vilgax. Albedo kicked him up. Vilax punched them both. They both made circle shapes and shot them at Vilgax. They sent Vilgax flying. Noah rammed into Vilgax. Vilgax kicked Albedo. He punched Noah. Albedo kicked Vilgax down. (Noah): Ultimate Alien X is equal in power to Vilgax Norris...awesome! And there's two of us... (Albedo): We may stand a chance after all! (Vilgax): Keep talking, weaklings. Vilgax shot lasers at the duo. Noah and Albedo created a shield. They then threw the shield at Vilgax. Vilgax blasted the shield and broke it. Albedo rammed into Vilgax. Vilgax blasted Albedo away. Noah punched Vilgax and slammed him into a rock. (Noah): I'm gonna avenge my friends and family that you killed, Vilgax! (Albedo): And I'm...just gonna beat you up. Vilgax got up. (Vilgax): You know, I've had this new power for a whole season now, and yet I still haven't used full power yet. (Noah and Albedo): WHAT!? Vilgax started powering up. Rocks started flying up into the air. Vilgax began to get bigger and bigger. His head started getting bigger than his body. He started rising into the air. (Albedo): What the...? Vilgax finally powered up all the way. He was in his Squid Form, but it was enhanced by UN's power! (Vilgax): MEET...ULTIMATE VILGAX NORRIS! (UN): THE AWESOMEST GUY EVER TO EXIST! (Noah): Oh crap... Vilgax started whipping his tentacles around. Noah and Albedo dodged. Albedo flew up towards him, but Vilgax grabbed him. (Vilgax): Gotcha! (Albedo): Let me go you giant sea food platter! (Vilgax): Sure thing. Vilgax started electrocuting Albedo. (Albedo): AAAAAHHHH! Albedo detransformed. Vilgax let him go. Albedo...was... (Noah): No...not Albedo...you killed my cousins...you killed Ship...you killed my girlfriend...now you killed my frenemy...YOU ARE JUST MESSED UP. (Vilgax): I try. Noah started shooting at Vilgax. His shots weren't doing much damaged. Vilgax whipped Noah to the side. Noah detransformed. (Noah): OW! (Vilgax): Get ready...you, my greatest adversary, are finally gonna die by my hands! MWAHAHAHA! Best day ever! (Noah): he has to have a weakness...everything has a weakness! WAIT. *FLASHBACK TIME* "Vilgax no! Stop! The power will overwhelm you! You'll detroy everything!" Noah called. "Exactly. I like destroying." Vilgax said. Vilgax put on the hat. He got a greenish brown aura. He then got Upchuck Norris' colors and spots. In a flash of light, Vilgax's transformation was complete. "NO!" Noah yelled. "Behold, the awesomeness that is...VILGAX NORRIS!" Vilgax yelled. *END FLASHBACK* (Noah): That's it! Vilgax got his power from the hat...maybe if the hat is removed, he'll lose his power! It's worth a shot. Noah transformed. (Noah): Jetray! Noah flew up. Vilgax whipped him down into a rock. (Vilgax): You're not escaping this time! (Noah): I'm not trying to escape, Squidboy. Noah shot an eye beam into the ground, creating a thick cloud of dust. (Vilgax): Heh. Dust? You think that will help you? Vilgax shot eye lasers into the dust. Noah was behind Vilgax. He was flying up him. (Vilgax): Wait a minute...YOU LITTLE SNEAK! YOU AREN'T GETTING TO MY HAT! Vilgax tried to whip Noah, but Noah dodged. Noah shot a nueroshock blast at the tentacle. (Noah): COME ON BABY COME OOOONNNN! Noah shot an eye beam at the hat and pushed it off. (Vilgax and UN): NOOOOOOOOOO! The hat landed on the ground. Vilgax reverted back to his normal, non Vilgax Norris form. (Vilgax): N-no...my power! I WAS OMNIPOTENT! HOW!? (Noah): When you have brains like mine, you can overcome anything. The Matrix timed out. (Vilgax): Whatever. I'll just grab the hat again. (Noah): Think again! Noah leaped over and grabbed the hat. (Vilgax): NO! Noah put on the hat. He got engulfed in a flash of light. He now had the UN hat and a beard. (Noah): Vilgax...MEET NOAH NORRIS! (Vilgax): Y-you don't scare me! Noah teleported behind Vilgax and kicked him into a rock. (Noah): THIS IS FOR ALL MY FRIENDS YOU KILLED! Noah punched Vilgax up into the sky. (Vilgax): NOOOOOOO!!! Noah shot a finger beam at Vilgax. Vilgax exploded in a big, awesome explosion! The galactic tyrant...was no more. (Noah): Vilgax had reality warping powers with this hat...so I should too... Noah shot an energy beam where the Earth used to be. All of the asteroids from Earth all recombined and morphed to form...Earth! Noah shot another beam. He brought back everything destroyed on Earth. (Noah): Now...to bring back the lost lives. Noah snapped his fingers. Every one who died came back to life! Jack, Kierra, Ship, Erika, and Albedo all were revived and teleported to where Noah was. (Jack): What happened? (Erika): Didn't Vilgax kill me? (Kierra): I feel dizzy. (Ship): Ship! (Albedo): How did? What? (Noah): I found out Vilgax's weakness. The hat. I used to against him and brought everyone back! (Kierra): This is why I love you. They all shared a group hug. Noah took off the hat. (Noah): Erika, teleport this hat to another dimension...and unihabited one. It's indestructable, so we can't destroy it. (Erika): K. Erika created a portal. She grabbed the hat and threw it in. (Jack): So now what? (???): Hello! The gang all looked back. It was Azmuth! (Noah): A Galvan? (Kierra): Who's that? (Albedo): That's my former master, Azmuth. He's also the guy who made the original idea for the Matrix, but I kinda ripped him off... (Azmuth): Yeah. -_-. Noah Segurason, I've been watching over you since you started your hero business, 3 years ago when you were 11. You have done many great things. (Noah): Thanks. (Albedo): So I guess I'm going back to Incarcecon, right? (Noah):...You know, you helped save the Omniverse...I think you should be rewarded. Matrix: Repair Genetic Damage. (Matrix): KK. The Matrix shot a beam at Albedo. Albedo transformed into his Galvan form. (Albedo): Wha? YES! YES! THANK YOU! W00T! (Azmuth): And I may be willing to take you back as my assistant. (Albedo): YESSIR. Suddenly, Noah and Albedo's Matrixes...exploded. (Noah): MY MATRIX! D: I WORKED...ALMOST A YEAR ON THAT...PUT IN SO MUCH EFFORT...ALL GONE.... (Azmuth): Relax, I'll help you build another one. A better one! (Noah): Really? (Jack): We all will. (Erika): It's gonna be awesome! (Kierra): Yeah! 5 Months Later... (Noah): After 5 months of daily work...IT IS COMPLETE! Noah held up the New Matrix. It looked like the Omniverse Omnitrix, except it was black with green and white lines and it didn't have the cover. (Albedo): Now with SUPER FORMS! AKA Ultimate Ultimate forms! (Azmuth): Still not a fan of evolutions... (Kierra): Try it out! Noah put on the new Matrix. He touched the dial. It was touchscreen. He scrolled through and transformed! (Noah): Upgrade! Noah evolved. (Noah): Ultimate Upgrade! And introducing... Noah transformed... (Noah): Super Upgrade! Awesome! Noah detransformed. (Erika): Woo, this series is finally over! (Jack): Fourth wall breaking? Ah what the heck. I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT SERIES! (Kierra): It's gonna be awesome! (Ship): Ship! (Albedo): I'm in it! (Azmuth): Me too! (Noah): You guys...are awesome. Everyone high fived. (Except Azmuth and Albedo). THE END! Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Albedo *Kierra Allsop *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Azmuth (First Appearance) *Ship Aliens *Doomer (Albedo) *Neo *Whipping Boy (Albedo) *XLR8 *Fasttrack (Albedo) *NRG *Echo Echo (Albedo) *Shocksquatch (Albedo) *Karma *First-Aid *Diamondhead (Albedo) *Ultimate Diamondhead (Albedo) *Upgrade (2x) *Ultimate Upgrade (2x) *Alien X (Both) *Ultimate Alien X (Both) *Jetray *Super Upgrade (First Appearance) Villains *Vilgax Norris *Vilgax Trivia *THIS IS THE LAST EPISODE OF NOAH 10: MATRIX UNLEASHED! :D *This is the first appearance of the Super forms. *Super Upgrade is the last alien used in the entire series. *FIND BLOODY GIR! :D Author Message Thank you for reading the series! It's been a lot of fun. I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading since the beginning, Whether it's been since Galvan B Invasion or since The Ginyu Conspiracy or just recently. Thank you! The fourth series will be out in November. Stay tuned! ~Solo Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Series Finales